Résurrection
by April73
Summary: Cette fiction commence là où le film muet de 1925 avec Lon Chaney se finit.
1. Résurrection

**Résurrection**

**Chapitre 1 : Résurrection**

C'était toujours le même rêve, mais pour lui, il s'agissait plutôt d'un cauchemar. Il se trouvait sur la grande place devant l'Opéra Garnier, semblant chercher des yeux une connaissance. Tout à coup, il aperçu une jeune femme qui se tenait debout, le dos tourné, à quelques mètres de lui, comme si elle l'attendait. Il s'approcha d'elle, mais à chaque fois qu'il allait presque la toucher, elle disparaissait. Mais cette fois-ci, le rêve était différent. Il couru vers elle à en perdre haleine, tendit une énième fois le bras et réussi enfin à attraper l'objet de ses désirs. La jeune femme se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Devant lui se tenait le visage grimaçant de la mort.

Il poussa un hurlement et se réveilla en sursaut. Assis dans un lit, tentant peu à peu de calmer sa respiration haletante et les battements saccadés de son cœur, il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une grande chambre richement décorée, baignée par les rayons du soleil qui traversaient la porte vitrée qui lui faisait face. Des plantes fleurissaient la terrasse. Il repoussa les draps de soie et tenta de se mettre debout. Ce geste anodin lui arracha un nouveau cri, de douleur cette fois-ci. Il s'examina et s'aperçu qu'il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama, dans lequel son maigre corps semblait flotter. Un bandage entourait son torse et il réalisa soudain qu'il avait mal un peu partout, mais c'était sa jambe droite qui le faisait le plus souffrir. Il avisa une béquille posée à côté de lui et s'en servit pour se mettre debout. Péniblement, il trotta jusqu'à la porte vitrée. Il contempla le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Et soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire.

Il se rappelait de tout. Les tragiques évènements des derniers jours défilèrent dans sa tête. De l'enlèvement de Christine dans son antre souterraine dans les profondeurs de l'Opéra Garnier, de la foule grondante et menaçante qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, de sa tentative de fuite éperdue dans les rues de Paris, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse encerclé, acculé contre un mur au bord de la Seine. A ce moment-là, quelques hommes et femmes courageux s'approchèrent du monstre, de la créature apeurée, et ils déversèrent sur lui toute leur haine, leur rancoeur, leurs frustrations accumulées au fil de leur existence. Après en avoir fini avec lui, la foule jeta son corps dans la Seine. Mais tout cela n'avait servi à rien. La mort elle-même n'avait pas voulu de lui.

Comment donc était-il arrivé jusqu'en ces lieux ? Quelle était l'identité de son mystérieux sauveur ? Tant de questions sans réponses se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

Mais en cet instant même, une seule et unique chose l'importait. Vivant, il était VIVANT !!!


	2. Un nouvel ange

**Chapitre 2 : Un nouvel ange**

Oui, il était bel et bien vivant et puisque la grande faucheuse en personne l'avait rejeté, à l'instar des humains, refusant ainsi d'abréger sa misérable existence, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Il devait vivre, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il n'était pas sorti des eaux noires de l'enfer par ses propres moyens. Quelqu'un s'en était chargé à sa place. Mais pour l'instant, il y avait surtout une chose qui l'intriguait. La demeure dans laquelle il se trouvait, quoi qu'elle fut parfaitement entretenue, semblait déserte, comme abandonnée. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, un silence total. Les seuls sons qu'il entendait étaient ceux qui provenaient de sa respiration et des battements de son cœur.

Il décida alors d'explorer la maison pour essayer de connaître l'identité de l'ange qui l'avait sauvé. Car il s'agissait bien de cela. Qui d'autre qu'un ange aurait seulement daigné le toucher après avoir vu son visage, à lui apporter son aide, à l'arracher aux griffes de l'enfer ? Il se traîna lentement vers le miroir non loin de là et se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas se promener dans cette tenue. Il ne retrouva pas les vêtements qu'il portait au moment du drame. Nul doute que ceux-ci devaient se trouver en lambeaux et avaient été jetés. Il avisa l'armoire qui se trouvait à côté du miroir et l'ouvrit. Plusieurs costumes, ainsi que des chemises, des chaussures et d'autres accessoires semblaient n'attendre que lui. Il sortit au hasard un habit de ville et se changea. Quoique les vêtements étaient un peu grands pour sa mince silhouette, ceux-ci lui donnèrent au moins un aspect convenable. Il ressemblait à un homme normal vêtu ainsi, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce visage, qu'il détestait tant. Son visage… Il en avait presque oublié l'aspect, mais son reflet se rappela à son bon souvenir. Son masque avait également disparu. Il avait dû le perdre dans les eaux glacées de la Seine. Il haussa les épaules et se dit que son mystérieux ange l'avait déjà vu tel qu'il était et de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait rien sous la main pour cacher son visage.

Lorsqu'il fut fin prêt, il reprit sa béquille pour entreprendre l'exploration des lieux. Il sortit de la chambre et se retrouva dans un long couloir. Il observa distraitement les tableaux, vraisemblablement des portraits de famille, accrochés tout le long du mur.

Puis, il se retrouva ensuite dans une pièce qui devait servir de bureau. Mais il n'avait pas croisé âme qui vive, et il y avait toujours ce silence, silence qui commençait à lui peser. Lui qui avait vécu la majeure partie de sa triste vie seul, il recherchait maintenant un peu de compagnie, quelle qu'elle soit.

Soudain, il entendit des notes de piano qui semblaient provenir non loin de là, notes qui furent bientôt accompagnées d'un chant. C'était une voix féminine, douce, touchante. Il l'écouta attentivement de son oreille musicale, tout en se rapprochant de sa source. La voix était loin d'être parfaite, il y avait quelques légères faussetés dans le chant, certainement dû au manque de pratique, que des leçons de chant pourraient aisément corriger. Mais malgré ces quelques défauts, la mélodie était toutefois assez agréable à entendre.

Tout en étant occupé à suivre le son de cette voix, il ne s'était pas immédiatement rendu compte qu'il se trouvait à présent dans un grand salon. Et à quelques mètres de lui se tenait assise devant le piano, de profil, la jeune femme à qui appartenait la voix. Totalement concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle avait de la visite. Il eut donc tout le loisir de l'observer.

La jeune femme était d'une grande beauté, tout en elle respirait la grâce. Ses cheveux blonds, qu'il devinait être longs, étaient relevés en chignon, d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, elle avait une silhouette élancée, parfaitement mise en valeur par une robe couleur bleu ciel. Sa tenue était on ne peut plus simple, mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'artifice supplémentaire. Sa seule beauté lui suffisait.

Tout à coup, la jeune femme s'arrêta de jouer et de chanter. Elle venait de se rendre compte de sa présence. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et se leva sans prononcer le moindre mot. Elle se contenta de lui sourire avant de marcher dans sa direction. C'est l'ange, se dit-il en la regardant se rapprocher de lui. C'est l'ange qui m'a sauvé la vie.


End file.
